


Matchmaker, Matchmaker

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e15 Summit, Episode: s05e16 Last Stand, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: Missing Scene ‘Summit’, ‘Last Stand’.





	Matchmaker, Matchmaker

“Dr. Jackson. Can you stay for a moment?”

He swings around without breaking stride, pulling a chair away from the briefing table and flopping back down, dropping his folder on the table. “It was ‘Daniel’ earlier, wasn’t it?” He asks engagingly.

“It was,” I take a seat next to him. “But Selmak is a bit uncomfortable with that level of familiarity. In fact, she chastised me for calling you ‘Danny’.” I realize Selmak was right when I see him flinch at the name. “I apologize if I offended you.”

He looks away before presenting an expressionless face. “No, you didn’t offend me. It’s alright.”

“Okay, maybe offend wasn’t the right word. I certainly didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I can only say that I’m a father and that’s what fathers do; we give our kids nicknames.”

“Really?” He leans forward a bit, clearly having donned his anthropology hat. “What was your nickname for Sam?”

Too late, I see the mischievous twinkle and I realize Samantha is right about him. He’s much more than the sum of his parts. “Oh, no,” I mock-growl at him. “I’m not getting in the middle of you two.”

“Come on, I need a weapon. I won’t tell her how I found out.”

“Oh, like that’s going to work! She’ll know where it came from.”

“I’ll tell her Selmak told me.”

I drop my head and allow Selmak to take the control for which she’s been clamoring for a good five minutes. “Dr. Jackson, that would be misleading. You don’t strike me as a person giving to lying.”

“Well,” he squirms, “it wouldn’t exactly be a lie. I mean, both of you are in there, right? And if one of you says something, it is with the other’s permission, right?” He gives us a charming smile.

“You are quite a clever young man, Dr. Jackson. Samantha is lucky to have you in her life.”

And being so clever, he immediately understands what I am not saying. “Would you like to see my bank statement? Do a background check for criminal records? Count my teeth? We don’t have that type of relationship, Selmak.”

“Hmmm, pity.” I murmur. “You would do quite well together. And you must admit, any offspring you produce would certainly have superior intelligence.”

Instead of being angry, he laughs. “I’m not marrying Sam so you old manipulators-both of you-can have grandchildren.”

“Yes, indeed, a real pity.” I make my sigh a production as I stand. “It has been an honor to work with you, Dr. Jackson. I hope we will meet again.”

“I’d like that,” he rises to walk beside me out of the room. “And about that nickname?”

I glance around the empty corridor. “’Kitten.’ Jacob called his daughter ‘Kitten’. But you didn’t hear that from me.”

“No, I didn’t.” He smiles his thanks as he turns away, whistling softly as he strides down the corridor.

Yes, indeed, a very real pity.


End file.
